


Obuna means family

by Delaneyhood17



Category: My flippin squad fic boi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaneyhood17/pseuds/Delaneyhood17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fam fam fam fam fam<br/>Reebs P.O.V</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fam fam fam fam fam  
> Reebs P.O.V

Chapter 1:  
"Dude could you turn it down a little?" I yell at Delaney as I cup my hands over my ears trying to drown out the High School Musical song she always plays.  
"TURN IT UP? WELL IF YOU SAY SO!" She yells back. I hear the door blast open and see Alyssa running through the door with moe dragging slowly behind her.  
"HEY! HI IM HERE!" She screams. Alyssa and Delaney are overly obsessed with this whole high school musical thing. No one really knows why. Moe plops down on the couch next to me as we watch them with their arms around each other, screaming the lyrics to Breaking Free.  
"Join the party." I mumble as I let out a sigh.  
"Oh yeah I'm loving every minute of it." Moe says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. "Where's Nish?"  
"Probably thanking god she isn't watching this." I answer. Delaney freezes in her spot and uses the remote to turn down the stereo.  
"Fuck off nishy loves me and my amazing singing." She sticks her tongue out at me like a child and turns the music back up as nishy walks through the front door. "NISHY!" She screams as her eyes light up.  
"This again? Dammit, Casper." She says as Delaney gives her a cheesy grin.  
"Nice to see you too."  
"What's up princess?" I ask nishy as Delaney throws the remote at me. "Damn Detty chill."  
"Don't tell me to ch-"  
"What is this you're playing? Ever heard of drake? Jeez." Micah runs through the front door wearing a batman onesie... What's new?  
"Yes I have and who even invited you here?" Here we go again.  
"I invited myself, What Do You Mean?" Micah screeches in a high pitched voice.  
"Micah shut up!" And there's Ashley.  
"ASHLEY WHATS UP FAM!" Delaney yells.  
Nishy, HAO, and Ellie all come to join moe and I on the couch.  
"She's a keeper." Hao says as she laughs. Lyss comes over and sits on moe's lap and puts her arm over her shoulder.  
"Gag me with a knife." Delaney mumbles.  
"Yeah, tell me about it." I agree.  
"You're just mad alycia is never here cause she's always busy."  
"Yeah. Thanks for the reminder, Lyss." I look over at Delaney who has a smirk on her face.  
"What's that look for?" I asked her, scared to hear the answer. Her smile got bigger and i watched her walk to the front door and open it, showing Alycia on the other side of it. I stared at her unable to move, forcing her to run in toward me.  
"And you're welcome." Delaney said with her hands behind her back with a cheesy grin.  
"You're the best bro."  
"Well you ain't lyin." She said. "I'm whooped." She says, letting out a sigh. She walks over to the couch and sits on nishy, putting her legs across mine and moe's laps.  
"Jesus Christ." Nishy groans.  
"Make yourself at home." I laugh.  
"I am at home."  
"I was just... Never mind."  
After hanging out for a while and listening to Delaney sing Fetty; Bailey, yak, Chris, will, Taylor, ab, and Lauren all walk through the door with their girls.  
"Thanks for the invite." Chris says sarcastically.  
"I didn't invite anyone, all you bitches just showed up." Delaney responded.  
"Carli and I didn't need an invite. We were just-"  
"WE KNOW" we all shout, cutting off Ab.  
"William can you and christen chill for like .5 seconds you're going to choke her." Chris yells at will, who's been all over christen since they walked in. Christen took a step back, her face blood red.  
"I love Kelley."  
"Yes Lauren, honey we know." Nishy says to Lauren politely, who's clung onto Kelley.  
"I think we need a beach day." I suggest.  
"Oh yes, fabulous idea. Let's go to the beach where everyone can be blinded by my whiteness and nishy can call me Casper. I love it!" Delaney responds sarcastically as we all laugh quietly.  
"And see christens ass in a bikini? Hell yeah!" Will yells as we all roll our eyes.  
"I mean Tobin is hot so I'm cool with it." Bailey pops in.  
"If Delaney doesn't want to do it then I do." Micah yells.

"IM TOO WHITE FOR THIS DAMMIT."  
"Delaney stop yelling we're right next to you." Ab responds.  
"Dude no one cares how white you are, you're fine." I encourage her.  
"Nah bruh first day back in the sun I'm as white as paper."  
"Even after your first day back in the sun you're still white." Nishy says as Delaney rolls her eyes.  
"It's okay bro embrace it." Ashley tells her.  
"She's my bro, fam." I rudely tell Ashley.  
"She's mine too."  
"I know everyone needs a Detty in their life and that's fine. There's enough for everybody." Delaney responds.  
"I don't need or want a Detty in my life."  
"Shut the fuck up Micah."  
"BEAN IS SO CUTE OH MY GOSH." Alyssa screams as she watches moe go into the water with mal and christen.  
"Christens butt looks really good."  
"Oh my god Will." Chris sighs.  
"What? I mean look at it."  
"I can't swim." Micah says while trying to build a sand castle.  
"I hate the beach so I'll chill with ya." Delaney sits down next to Micah and digs in the sand.  
"Yikes I don't want your company."  
"Y'all are children." I say.  
"No shame." Delaney responds. "At least I'm not married to a dog." She points over at ab who's paying more attention to Heidi than she is Carli, who is standing with her arms crossed across her chest.  
"Excuse you I am not married to her. She is my child." Ab screams back defensively.  
"Anyway. Detty come get in the water." I say trying to urge her to come with me.  
"No I hate the beach. I'm white as fuck and I don't like salt water or the things inside of it. I don't enjoy swimming in water where I can't see the bottom." She pouts.  
"Whatever man. Why don't you just complain a little more." I tell her sarcastically.  
"I mean I can think of things I'd rather be doing." She mumbles as she raises her eyebrows repetitively.  
"Gross." Alyssa whines.  
"Dishy mutha fuckaaaaaa." Ashley screeches.  
"Dishy is dead. I love Ellie." Micah pops in defensively. I watch Delaney pick up handfuls of sand and drop it in Micah's Afro, who doesn't seem to care that much and joins in.  
"Did you just put sand in your own hair?" Chris asks Micah with a confused look on his face.  
"let me live."  
"Guys come on!" Mal yells from the water. We all get up except for Micah and Delaney who're both focused on building some dumb sand castle.  
"What're you looking at?" Micah screams.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." I reply sarcastically.  
"Run along then, Reebs."  
"Yeah, ok bro."

"Just put a band-aid on it and get on with your life."  
"You can't just put a band-aid on a jelly fish sting, Micah." Will says, angrily.  
"Put some water on it." Ashley says.  
"You guys are literally so stupid you have to pee on it."  
"Yeah Delaney go ahead and pee on Alyssa's leg then." Ab groans.  
"EW GROSS." Alyssa screams.  
"You need vinegar." Chris reminds us.  
"Wouldn't that hurt?"  
"Maybe but it'll heal that shit so go get some." Delaney says impatiently.  
"you guys are not helping at all." Alyssa mumbles.  
"Shut it, shorty." Delaney says rudely.  
"Ouch."  
"Kelley is so cute." Lauren says randomly, her eyes concentrated on Kelley.  
"Are you guys going to help Alyssa or no?"  
"Salty scot." Micah says. Nishy cuts her eyes at Micah who immediately breaks eye contact.  
"Don't worry I got it." Chris yells as he jogs toward us with a bottle of vinegar.  
"Is it gonna hurt?" Alyssa asks with a worried look on her face.  
"Probably." I say.  
"Shush. You'll be fine, Lyss." Nishy encourages. Chris opens the bottle and pours it slowly over the sting.  
"It doesn't hurt that- OW SHIT."  
"Yikes." Delaney says.  
"Do it again."  
"Micah!" I yell. Ashley walks back to us with a scarred look on her face.  
"You walked in on someone having sex in the bathroom didn't you?" Delaney asks her.  
"Why does this always happen to me?" Ashley whines.  
"Well on that note I say we head out of here. Now you guys know many reasons why I hate the beach."  
"Yeah we get it Delaney." Carli says. 

We get back to the beach house we rented for the weekend and eat dinner then everyone goes to bed.. Except for ab and Carli.  
"Not again WHAT THE FUCK." Delaney yells as she throws something at the door to their room. Ashley and hao walk back inside from their walk.  
"Ill be right back I'm gonna go change really quick."  
"ASHLEY WRONG ROOM!" Nishy yells as we watch Ashley walk into ab and carli's room.  
"FUCK WHY ME." She yells as she covers her eyes and slams the door.  
"We warned you." Delaney says.  
"I'll be back I have to go bleach my eyes." We watch Ashley walk into the bathroom and hear a scream come from outside.  
"what the fuck was that?" Will says, standing up quickly.  
"Hey.. Uh.. Where's Moe?" Chris says hesitantly.  
"She went outside to... Oh god." Delaney says quietly and jumps out of her seat and runs outside with Alyssa following closely behind her. We all join them outside and split up and start looking for moe. we can't find her anywhere..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa's p.o.v.

"I don't know how you expect me to fucking feel! Moe is gone so stop fucking acting like everything is okay!" I feel the anger, sadness and just about every emotion you could think of taking over my entire body. Hearing everyone say it's okay when it's clearly not made me explode on everyone.

"Lyss.." Reebs says, her voice comforting as usual.

"It's not okay. None of it is. So don't say it." My vision started going blurry with the tears that were quickly flowing out of my eyes.

"can y'all just give us a second?" Delaney says, looking at everyone. She urges reebs to stay with us. She and reebs sit down on the couch next to me with worry covering their faces. I can feel my throat burning from yelling and trying not to cry more than I already was.

"Listen, kid. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. We all love moe. We're going to do whatever it takes to find her." Reebs looks into my eyes sympathetically and suddenly I feel like she's right. Delaney puts her arm around my shoulder and hugs me and reebs joins in.

"We're gonna find her." Delaney whispers. "I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, sniffling.

"Because I don't know about everyone else but I won't stop until I find her." Delaney says confidently.

"I won't either. We're here for you. And we'll bust our asses to find her." Reebs agrees.

 •••

"Fuck you!" Micah yells. We run to the back dock where we see Micah screaming in Ashley's face.

"I don't know what's going on but it's making me happy." Taylor smiles and starts laughing.

"Yeah me neither but lets help." Delaney is the first to walk through the back door and slap Ashley across the cheek.

"Bro what're you doing?" Ashley yells.

"Don't call me your bro you selfish bitch." She slaps Ashley across the other cheek.

"YEAH THATS MY BRO." Reebs runs out and kicks Ashley in the shins then turns to Delaney and gives her a high five. Soon, everyone else is out there jumping Ashley except for me.

"Taylor what're you doing?" I ask as I watch her run to the kitchen. She gets a look on her face as if I should know without asking.

"Killing that bitch. What do you think?" She smiles from ear to ear and grabs a knife and skips to the back yard.

"Wait!" I yell. Everyone turns toward me including Ashley, who's face is dripping with blood and shins are showing her bones. "At least let me get a hit first." I say as I walk toward Ashley. Delaney grabs Ashley off the ground by the collar of her shirt and holds her up in front of me as Bailey holds Ashley's hands behind her back. "Why did you do it?" I ask her, still not understanding why she lied to us. She breaks eye contact with me and looks down without saying a word, the blood pouring out from her temple. "Answer me." I feel my throat start to burn and my hands form into fists as I grow impatient.

"I don't know okay? I feel bad enough. I don't need this. Doing it made you guys give me attention that I don't usually get and it made me feel good."

"Just because I asked doesn't mean I give a fuck." I hear my voice crack from trying to hold in the anger. "But honestly?" Ashley looks up at me, her face looking as if she expected forgiveness. "Fuck you." I punch Ashley as hard as I can across the face. Two of her teeth fly out of her mouth and land on the deck.

"dude that was so lit." Chris laughs.

"Okay your turn Taylor." Nishy says.

"Wait I just have one thing to say." Delaney buts in quickly. She gets closer to Ashley's face and whispers, still loud enough for us to hear it. "Dishy mutha fuckaaaaa." And punches her in the gut. "Okay carry on."

"Don't mind if I do." Taylor says with a smirk. She forces a knife through Ashley's chest and we throw her over the dock into the water.

"That felt great." Micah says with a smile.

"I hope a shark eats her." Chris says.

"What if she meets nemo? He doesn't deserve that." Lauren says.

"Not likely honey." Nishy says.

"Suh." Will walks through the front door with christen to find everyone covered in Ashley's blood. "Dammit i missed it?"

"Don't worry I recorded it." Taylor pulls up the video she took and shows it to will.

"I'm glad I didn't wear my good onesie today." Micah yells.

"I love you shits. Bring it in." Reebs holds out her arms and we all embrace in a group hug.

"I don't like touching." Micah mumbles.

"Cry about it." Will grabs Micah's arm and pulls her into the center of the group hug.

"Ew ew ew ew I never want to be this close to any of you."

"You know what would make this better? Heidi." Ab says.

"Or moe.." I immediately go from cloud 9 to feeling like I'm the one that got stabbed in the chest. Standing here instead of looking for moe is a shitty idea. Everyone slowly comes out of the hug with reebs and one by one everyone forms around me. Hugging me tighter than ever.

"Let's go see what we can do?" Bailey suggests.

 •••

"Yeah. Morgan Brian. Yeah. She's about 5'7, light brown hair." Reebs is concentrated on talking on the phone with the police department while everyone else tries to keep me sane.

"Okay I printed out God knows how many copies so who wants to help?" Delaney walks into the living room with hundreds of copies of papers with Morgan's picture and information to hang up around the neighborhood.

"I will." Taylor says first.

"Me too." Bailey says happily.

"Count me in." Nishy says.

"Me!" Ab jumps up.

"I will too." Will yells.

"Alright I think that's good. Micah. Lauren. Chris. Can yall just stay with Alyssa and keep her company while reebs finishes talking to the police?"

"Of course." Chris says. Micah and Lauren agree and talk to me to try to keep my mind off of worrying so much. I act like it's working but I just wanna run off and cry. reebs finishes talking on the phone and joins Chris, Micah, and Lauren on the couch with me.

"They're sending out search parties all over the area. They'll find her. Okay?" I nod as She looks into my eyes and tries to assure me that everything will be okay.

••• 

A few hours later the phone starts ringing and i race to the phone. "Hello??? Hello??? Who is it?" I yell, praying its Morgan or someone saying they've seen her.

" _Hey lyss. It's me. Come outside. Now._ " Delaney says. I don't hesitate to hang up and run outside as quick as I can. I open the door to Delaney standing in the yard holding something in her hand.

"What is it?" I ask as I walk toward her. She holds out her hand containing a necklace I gave moe a few months ago that she never takes off. My mouth drops open and I force myself not to cry. "Where did you find this?"

"About 4 blocks down that way." She points down the street and I immediately start walking that way.

"Well come on then what're you waiting for?"

"Alyssa wait." She grabs my arm and looks at me worriedly. "That's the most dangerous part of the neighborhood. we went down there to put up the signs and there were people following us and whistling and yelling at us. It's not safe."

"It's just whistling and yelling what's the big deal?" I feel myself getting frustrated at the fact that She doesn't think it's worth it and I start to raise my voice. her hand is still gripped on my forearm and she pulls me even closer and starts to whisper.

"They threatened to shoot us if we didn't leave, Alyssa. You're not going down there. We'll call the cops, they can do it." I pull away from Delaney and start to raise my voice even more.

"What if something happens to her before the cops get there? If we go now we can get there before they do."

"Alyssa you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand." At this point I'm in Delaney's face and yelling as loud as I can. "Thats my fucking girl down there and you just wanna sit back and wait for the cops to do something? What would you do if that was nishy?" I look up to the front door to see everyone standing there watching us. And everyone that helped Delaney hang up signs were standing at the end of the driveway, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm just looking out for you." She says, her voice soft and cracking like she's holding back tears. I look Deep into Delaney's eyes and see how much she truly cares. But that didn't calm me down.

"Well I don't need you to. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." I walk quickly away from Delaney and through everyone standing in front of the house. I walk straight into mine and moe's room and sob Into her pillow. It smells just like her and it's the only thing that brings me any sort of comfort.

 •••

I wake up later that night to a knock on the door. "Come in." I mumble. Taylor walks through the door and sits next to me on the bed.

"hey.." She says hesitantly.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna yell at you too."

"I just wanted to check on you. How're you feeling?"

"How do you think?" I sit up and look at her, my eyes almost swollen shut from crying so much.

"You know we're just trying to help you."

"Yeah well so far we haven't done shit but get a necklace so we're not making much progress." We talk for about 20 minutes about memories I have with moe and it calms me down a little bit thinking of all the good times.

"Remember when you first brought her over to meet everyone? Chris kept harassing her to see if she could put up with it and he made up random things about you to creep her out." I laugh at the thought of that night. I look down and play with my fingers.

"Yeah. She kept cracking her nuckles like she always does when she gets nervous and her face was really red."

"Then when she was leaving she was too nervous to kiss you in front of us so she gave you an awkward hug." We both start laughing harder at the thought of an awkward, quiet Morgan who now, you can't ever get to shut up.

"Thank you Taylor." I force a smile and hug Taylor who seems to be the only one that's been able to help in any way.

"Of course." She walks out of my room and Delaney comes in right after her.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"I guess." I mumble, not wanting to hear what she has to say. She comes and sits at the foot of my bed and looks me in the eyes.

"I really need you to understand this. I love you, and I love moe. And I'm trying everything to help you. But going down there wasn't a good idea. It's dangerous and I don't know what we'd do if something happened to you too. The cops have been down there for about 2 hours. I haven't heard anything back yet but they have the same amount of information as we do. I don't expect you to forgive me for not letting you go. But I do expect you to try to understand why." Delaney's voice was soft and comforting and I feel my anger die down after what she said. She squeezes my shoulder and walks out of the room. I lay down on my back and stare at the ceiling and hold morgans necklace in my hand against my chest. I feel my tears roll down the side of my face and over my ears.

"I don't know where you are or if you're okay.. But I love you and I'll find you soon.." I whisper to myself as if moe can hear me. I just want this to be a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delaney's pov bc u do what u want when u poppin'

"Alyssa? Alyssa, come on you haven't come out of there all day."

"shut up, Delaney. If I haven't come out yet what makes you think I want to now?" I twist the locked doorknob and try to talk Alyssa into coming out of her room.

"Dude just give her some space." Reebs puts her hand on my shoulder and takes my hand off the doorknob. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes and my vision becomes blurry. We walk over into the living room where everyone else is.

"I'm just worried about her. She's not eating, she's probably not sleeping, she won't talk to any of us. What if something happened and Morgan really is... you know.." I rub my hands together as my palms get sweaty and my nerves are through the roof. Nishy comes over and sits between Reebs and I.

"Don't think like that," she says.

"I'm trying not to but its logical, is it not? If she's this broken over her being missing and technically not knowing if she's actually okay.. what will happen if she really isn't? It's something we have to be thinking about." I hear the door to Alyssa's room open quickly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I know she's dead, Delaney. I just know it. But i figured you actually still had some faith that she's still alive but apparently i was wrong."

"Woah wait a second, I-" I stand up and begin walking toward Alyssa. I can see how swollen her face is from crying and more tears forming in her eyes.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Fuck you." She turns around and walks through the front door and sits at the end of the driveway. I'm in complete shock. She's never spoken like that toward me before. I stare at the floor in disbelief of what just happened, unable to speak. Everyone is dead silent.

"Delaney..?" I hear Will's voice behind me and I turn around to face everyone. I immediately feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I'm still at loss for words.

"Um.. I'm gonna.. um-"

"Just sit down. I'll go talk to her." Taylor and JJ stand up and go outside to talk to Alyssa. I sit down back in the spot i was in before. Reebs and Nishy put their arms around my shoulders and try to comfort me.

"I still have faith." I whisper.

"We know you do. We all do. Alyssa knows that, she's just worked up and doesn't know how to feel." Chris looks me in the eyes sympathetically and I nod, hoping he's right.

"We need to show her we all still have faith, not just tell her." Ab suggests.

"I agree." Reebs says, hugging me tighter.

\---

An hour or so passes by and Taylor and JJ come back inside with Alyssa. "Delaney." JJ calls my name and waves me over to them. As soon as i get there, Alyssa hugs me.

"I know you still have faith." She mumbles into my shoulder. "It's just hard to accept everything that's happened and think that it'll be okay." She lets go of me and looks up at me. "I just need you guys to bear with me. Please. I can't do this alone."

"You're not going to do this alone. We'd never let that happen." For the first time in what seems like forever, I see Alyssa smile. I wave everybody over toward us and we all have a big group hug.

"You won't do this alone. That's a promise." Reebs says to her. We all stand there hugging for about 2 minutes, then the phone rings. At this point, the phone has rang so many times that none of us rush to answer anymore to see if it's Morgan.

"I got it." Lauren says. _“Hello?... no, thanks. don't call here again…"_ she hangs up the phone and groans. "It was some stupid salesman." A few seconds later the phone rings again. " _Hello?... no i don't want to buy anything, don't call here again."_ Lauren hangs up the phone and again, the phone rings a few seconds later. _"Look, i told you i don't want to buy anything so would you just stop-"_ Lauren stops talking and her eyes grow huge. _"wait what?...yes... oh my god, okay... we're on our way." "_ Get your shit. We need to get to the hospital. Now." We all do what she says without question. Lauren looks at Alyssa and smiles. "Ready?"

\---

"Where is she?" We get to the front desk and Alyssa blasts the lady with a million questions.

"I'm sorry, who is it you're looking for?" The nurse asks.

"Morgan Brian." Alyssa replies quickly.

"I apologize, but you'll have to wait an hour or so. The doctor doesn't want Morgan having visitors yet." She replies. 

"Excuse me? No, that isn't an option, we need to see her now."

"I'm sincerely sorry, m'am but you have to wait. There's a seating area right there." Alyssa gives up and sits down, her legs shaking like crazy. We all walk over next to her. 

"What're you doing, why're you sitting? Don't you want to see her?" Micah jumps in.

"Of course I want to see her. But the nurse said she can't have visitors yet." 

"Excuse me?" Nishy lets out a sarcastic laugh. "This bitch thought." Nishy and I walk over to the front desk to talk to the nurse.

"I'm sorry but like I told your friend, you have to wait. I'd love to let you go but I could get into trouble with my boss and the other doctors."

"Okay listen up lady." Nishy grows impatient. "Our friend has been missing for weeks because she got kidnapped. If you don't let us go see her, you'll have a different problem on your hands." I look over toward everyone with a satisfied look on my face and nod.

"That's my girl." I whisper with a smirk on my face, pointing at Nishy.

"Right. Okay." The nurse stands up from her seat. "Right this way." As soon as the nurse walks ahead of us, everyone starts laughing.

"That was great." Taylor says.

"Kinda hot." I say as Nishy slaps me. "That doesn't hurt." 

"Whatever." Nishy rolls her eyes and turns around and I grab my arm where she hit me.

"It hurt didn't it?" Ab asks.

"Like a bitch."

\---

"This is her room." We get to Morgans room and Alyssa quickly opens the door. She stops in her tracks as her mouth hangs open. I walk in right behind her and look at Morgan who is laying motionless and asleep. Her right arm is in a cast as well as her lower left leg. She has one black eye and stitches across the bottom of her chin. The scratches and bruises on her face almost make her unnoticeable.

"Oh my god." Will says as he walks in, followed by everyone else. Alyssa approaches her slowly. She pulls up a chair and sits down, grabbing Morgans hand. 

"Why did this have to happen to you?" I can hear Alyssa forcing her tears back. She rests her head on the edge of the hospital bed. Morgan's eyes flutter open.

"Babe?" She groans. Alyssa immediately picks her head up and stands up.

"Hi, I'm here." She smiles and laughs, happy tears flowing from her eyes.

"Do I still look pretty?" Moe says, smiling. We all laugh and walk over to her to greet her.

"Always." Alyssa bends down and kisses her forehead lightly, being careful not to hurt her.

"Delaney, can I speak with you?" The doctor comes in and pulls me aside. "So, the police are here to talk to you about what happened, where they found her, etc." I nod and walk to them to hear the story.

"Well, we found her next to a dumpster. Severely beaten, broken bones, as you can see. Luckily, her memory is fine so she was able to give me your number to contact you. She told us everything. She was raped several times by multiple men and a few women. Forced to do things you couldn't imagine. But yet somehow, shes the most positive person i think i've met. She doesn't seem as emotionally and mentally scarred as most victims of rape are. She just kept thanking us and thanking God that we found her. She's incredibly lucky. And don't worry, we caught the guys." I thank the police 1,000 times for their help and for finding her and I go back into the room where I find Moe cracking jokes and being herself, everyone surrounding her with an immense amount of love and support. She tells me to come to her and pulls me down and whispers in my ear. 

"Thank you for having faith. She needed you guys. So thank you."

\---

"LETS GO MOTHER FUCKER TIME TO GO HOME!" I yell as I walk in her room. It's been 2 weeks since they found her and they said she's ready to come home.

"Ready?" Alyssa says with a huge smile.

"I've been ready since those fuckers took me. Lets roll." Morgan rolls her wheel chair out of the room, running over a few toes on the way out."

Reebs laughs, "woah, slow down there tough guy."

"IM SORRY I WANNA GO HOME." She starts whining sarcastically and rolls down the hallway dodging doctors and other visitors. Alyssa laughs, her smile growing more by the second.

"I told you they'd find her." I laugh. "Now go get her before she runs someone over."

"God dammit. MORGAN! SLOW DOWN!" She takes off down the hallway to catch up to Moe.

"We did it man. We did it." Will throws his hands up in the air and walks down the hall feeling victorious. 

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Micah yells as she rides her skateboard down the hall.

"Micah what the hell you know you can't do that." I mumble. "What a special group." I say as i start laughing.

"Very true. But  I wouldn't change it for a thing." Bailey smiles and we follow behind the reckless Morgan and even more reckless Micah. Definitely wouldn't change a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reebs' POV

"I'm nervous, Rebekah." I look into Lindsey's bright eyes that are filled will worry and nervousness as we stand at the front door of the mansion.  
"I promise you, they're gonna love you. It's impossible not to." i grab her hand and kiss her cheek confidently. She takes a deep breath and squeezes my hand.  
"Let's do it." I open the front door and allow her to walk in first.  
"THEY'RE HERE!" Delaney yells, and runs toward us first.  
"Jesus Christ." Nishy mumbles.  
"Hi, I'm Delaney. I sometimes go by Detty but Alyssa calls me daddy." She winks at Lindsey as Alyssa yells,  
"I FUCKING SAID DETTY!"  
"Good to know." Lindsey gets a nervous smirk on her face and looks over at me.  
"I apologize for her, she's a bit much sometimes." Nishy walks over and flicks Delaney in the head and tells her to go sit down. "Hi," she holds her hand out to shake Lindsey's, "I'm Nishy. I promise you they all mean well. They're just a bit strange. In a good way." Lindsey lets out a quiet laugh and smiles. Everyone else begins to walk over.  
"Guys, stop. Lets not crowd her please. Go sit back down." I say, pretty sternly.  
"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Micah yells, like usual.  
"Shut up, Micah." Bailey says as she rolls her eyes.  
"Bailey, babe don't do this to me. I know you're Micahsexual. Mailey is alive."  
"I freaking hate you, Micah." Tatum sighs. "So much Micahsexuality." Lindsey looks at me, completely weirded out. I whisper, "I told you they're special. Just bear with me." We walk over to the couch along with everyone else and take a seat while everyone begins blasting Lindsey with questions.  
"Dude, suh." Will says with a smirk.  
"So where're you from?" Lauren asks first.  
"Colorado."  
"So have you guys done the dance with no-"  
"Delaney." Chris says loudly, thankfully. Delaney gets a sarcastic smile on her face and sits back and sinks into the couch. "Sorry." She says sarcastically while she lets out a long sigh and crosses her arms.

After a few hours of questioning and laughing, I take Lindsey home. I walk her to the front door and she seems a bit off.  
"What're you thinking?" I ask, worried that something went wrong. "Please tell me you didn't hate them." She looks down at the ground and laughs reassuringly.  
"No, no, no. It's not that. I loved them, they were great and welcoming and I can tell how much they support you."  
"But..?" She looks into my eyes and lets out a sigh.  
"I'm just worried they didn't like me. It's just a lot of people to impress. What if they didn't like me?" I let out a short laugh, feeling relieved that it wasn't anything major.  
"They loved you. I obviously haven't talked to them personally yet, but I can tell. Trust me." We say our goodbyes and I head back home, curious of what everyone really thinks.

When I get home, I walk into the front door and everyone is standing in the kitchen looking at me with a smirk on their faces.  
"Oh boy." I mumble.  
"So." Bailey says as she walks closer to me. "We love her." I can feel a smile spread across my face and a huge feeling of relief.  
"Y'all really did? You swear? She was so scared y'all wouldn't like her."  
"We loved her, bro." Delaney stands next to me and throws her arm around my shoulder.  
"She was pretty cool, I guess." Taylor said.

"I think I might've scared her and for that I apologize." Delaney mumbles.  
"It's all good, bro. You didn't scare her off. If you wanted too you're gonna have to try a little harder than that."  
"It kinda scared me." Puch says sarcastically.  
I feel overwhelmed with all of the support I'm getting from everyone but I'm beyond thankful. I look over at Moe who's sitting in the living room. She smiles at me and waves me over to her.  
"What's up?" I say, somewhat worried to hear what she's gonna say.  
"Sit your ass down so we can talk about your gal pal."  
"Alright, what about her?" I sit down hesitantly across from Moe. She asks me what seems like a million questions about Lindsey.  
"She makes you happy." She finally says.  
"I mean, yeah i guess so." I feel my face get hot as I start blushing more than I ever have.  
"Oh shut up, Rebekah. She makes you really happy. Like happier than I've ever seen you before." She moves her wheelchair closer to me. "I may be crippled but I'm not dumb."  
"Okay. Yes, she makes me really really happy." I never actually realized just how happy I was with Lindsey until talking to Moe.  
"Just please be careful. You know we can't bear to see you get hurt again." She puts her hand on my shoulder and squeezes it, her eyes filled with nervousness.  
"You bet." I lightly punch her on the arm and stand up and walk back into the kitchen.  
"So lets go get food to celebrate." Yak says, already starting to walk out the door.  
"Do you want to actually celebrate or you just want to eat?" Lyss says, raising her eyebrows.  
"Who cares? It's food!" Abby grabs Carli's hand and they walk out the front door.  
"I was thinking we go finger painting."  
"No thank you, Puch." ARod adds.  
"Okay well I guess we're going out to eat." I say, laughing.  
"Alright, I'll drive my car and anyone else who wants to drive can. But I have to run some errands afterwards so whoever rides with me there will need a different ride back." 

We go out to eat at Outback and invite Lindsey, even though I just dropped her off. When we're seated and get our food, Kelley hits her knife against her glass and stands up to make a toast. "Okay, okay. Shush. So, here's to Reebs and Lindsey and hopefully very many years of you sticking around because I'm sure everyone isn't done trying to scare you yet." We all laugh and raise our drinks. Lauren leans over and kisses Kelley on the cheek and chugs her drink and puts the glass on the table.  
"I think I need more." She laughs.  
"Nope, I think you're good. Alcoholic." Taylor says as she takes Lauren's glass away from her.  
"I'm not an alcoholic shut up." Lauren gets defensive and rests her head on Kelley's shoulder.  
We sit at the table talking and laughing until the restaurant closes.  
"Alright well I'll see y'all at home." Delaney says.  
"I'll come with."  
"I'm coming too." Nishy and Chris follow behind Delaney as they head out in front of us.  
"Be careful guys, see you at home." I tell them. The rest of us walk out together and head home. 

After I drop Lindsey off I go home to meet up with everyone, but I get stopped by a giant car accident.  
"Dammit, really?" I text Taylor to tell everyone that I'll be late and decide to call Delaney to see where they are. No answer. I try a few more times but she still doesn't answer. "Shes probably not answering because she's driving. I'll call Nish." No answer. "Okay then fuck yall too." My last option was to call Chris.  
"Reebs. Where are you?" I finally get an answer from him and he's breathing heavily and i can hear sirens in the background.  
"Chris? Where are you? Are ya'll okay? What the fuck is going on?"  
"Something happened please get here."  
"oh my God." I drop my phone and swing the car door open when I realize who was in the car accident.  
"M'am. M'am, I'm gonna need you to stay back."  
"Get the hell off of me those are my friends!" I yell with tears of worry and frustration streaming down my cheeks. I see Chris run over to me, a few scratches on his face.  
"She's with me please let her through." We somehow managed to get past the officers and I sprint over to the scene.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"Delaney's phone started ringing so she looked down to try to answer and some guy was merging onto the highway and side swiped us and she lost total control of the wheel." Chris is panting heavily, blood soaked into his shirt. I stand there in disbelief knowing she was distracted by her phone because of me.  
"Please tell me they're okay, Chris. Please."  
"I don't know, I'm so scared." I see Delaney and Nishy being taken into an ambulance on a stretcher. I call everyone to tell them to meet us at the hospital and that we would explain everything there. I run over toward the ambulance with Chris. I scream Delaney and Nishy's name but they both seem unconscious. The paramedics allow me to ride in the back of the ambulance, Chris rode separately in a different one just in case. I sit down next to Delaney and grab her hand.  
"Please wake up." My entire body is shaking at this point and I feel completely helpless. I watch the paramedics use a heart defibrillator on Delaney and Nishy. After a few shocks, Delaney wakes up.  
"We got her."  
"Delaney, oh my god." I squeeze her hand and she looks right at me. She immediately starts to panic.  
"Reebs?" She quickly looks over at Nishy who is still unconscious. "No, no, no, no, Nishy please wake up," she grabs Nishy's hand. "Please wake up!"  
"Delaney, relax, they're doing all they can."  
"No this is my fucking fault, I did this. I'm so sorry Nishy please wake up."  
"Someone hold her down!" The paramedics yell.  
"Get the fuck off of me! Get off!" Two paramedics hold Delaney down while she struggles under their grip, still latched onto Nishy's hand. I cover my mouth as more tears flood my eyes. "Nishy please. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry." At this point Delaney is crying hysterically, her face turning red and veins popping out of her neck.  
"Give her a sedative!" I watch the paramedics stick a needle into Delaney's arm and she slowly knocks out, not long after, Nishy wakes up. "She's up."  
"What's happening?" She asks with wide eyes.  
"Nish, you're gonna be okay."  
"What's wrong with Delaney? Where are we going?" She starts breathing heavily and reaches for my hand. I immediately grab it and try to calm her down.  
"She's fine, you're on your way to the hospital. You two are going to be alright." We finally arrive to the hospital and they quickly take Delaney and Nishy to the ER.  
"We're going to need you to stay out here, m"am."  
"Okay, please take care of them." I say almost out of breath.  
"No problem, that's what we're here for." I go into the waiting area where I see everyone sitting and waiting for me. I walk over to them and tell them everything I knew.

We all sit and wait for what seems like hours, everyone is asleep except for me. The doctor comes out and I wake everyone up.  
"Rebekah?" She asks.  
"Yes, that's me."  
"Good news is, they're going to be alright. I asked Delaney what she remembered from the accident and she said after she lost control, they slammed into the median strip. Once that happened, a car slammed into Delaney's side and the car flipped twice. Chris managed to get away with a broken arm and scratches and bruises. He sat in the middle of the back seat, so the car didn't have an impact on him like it did on Delaney."  
"Can we see them?" I ask, my voice breaking behind the tears.  
"Of course, follow me." I walk into Delaney's room and see her laying there motionless and my heart stops.  
"Look who it is." She says, managing to crack a smile. "Wait, where's Nishy? Is she okay? Where's Chris?"  
"They're fine, I'll have their doctors bring them in here."  
"Thanks, doc." Yak says.

A few minutes late the doctor brings in Nishy, Chris walking close behind. "I'm so sorry." Delaney whispers. The doctor rolls Nishy's bed next to hers and chris sits at the end of her bed. "Delaney, stop apologizing. This could've happened to anyone." Will says. "Yeah well it didn't happen to just anyone, it happened to us." I look into her eyes as i see tears building up. I sit down on a chair next to her bed and lightly grab her hand, being careful not to hurt her. "Please don't feel guilty. I know it's hard but please try." She looks over at Nishy and grabs her hand. "How's my hair look, tho?" Nishy asks.. "Kinda messy, I think you should fix it." Micah says. "shut up, Micah." I laughing. "I love you guys. I'm so happy ya'll are okay."


End file.
